Her Room
by stupid-tai
Summary: He had been in her room before, but this was just stupid.  BlackxWhite, ChessShipping, M for sex... jk, T for language and minor sexuality


It was stupid; pointless really that he should be staring at her blank ceiling out of sheer boredom while they could be roaming the city or enjoying ice cream on the hot summer's day, and he saw no problem with informing her so.

"White," the boy with the hat whined playfully. "Why do I have to be here again?"

She paused her rifling through the pile of clothes that littered the floor of her room to glance at him, and then throw one of his old, comfortable sweatshirts at him.

"What, you'd rather be home alone in the middle of the summer than be in your girlfriend's room while her parents are off teaching summer school to those not yet at your level of intellectual stupidity?"

She smirked her own joke and he smiled at her sarcasm while throwing the clothing back to its rightful spot on her carpeted floor. Her cheek defined her, just as his wit defined him, and he knew full well how to handle her.

"Well, maybe if I knew what you needed assistance with, I would be able to actually _assist_ you, your majesty."

She stuck her tongue out at him and resumed her rummaging. He lay back on her fluffy black sheets and attempted to blow hair out of his eyes, though the defiant brown tousles remained in place, partially due to his hat, partially due to the fact that they had their own agenda. He sighed in defeat and let his eyes wander her room. All of her monochrome belongings had remained in the same spot as he had remembered when he first entered her abode, save for the sizeable amount of his trivial belongings that she had pilfered from his own room and were left on her furniture.

Black had only ventured into White's room a handful of times. Five, if he wasn't mistaken. Yes, now he remembered. They had all been as completely pointless as him sitting on her bed while she had no idea what she wanted him to do, yet all had been exciting adventures in their own rights.

The first time Black was in her room, she had just moved to Hiun City. He remembered thinking that he would have another friend to play with when his mother had told him that another nine-year-old had just moved into their apartment building. Needless to say, he was rather distraught to find out that the other child was a girl. However, his mother obviously did not see his dilemma and pushed the two toward a room labeled 'White's Room' by a sheet of printer paper taped to the door while the parents chatted idly, as if they were old friends who had been separated though their collage years.

Black smirked at the ceiling, recalling how White had not always been lively, outgoing, and sarcastic. Rather, when they had entered her room all those years ago, she hid behind a rather large stuffed bear to hide her perpetual blush; a result of her shyness. Still, he had also been boyishly curious back then, and succeeded in removing the bear from her grasp. He soon came to realize that, despite her gender, she was really quite interesting. His developing mind was still rather observant, especially for his young age, so he studied her. He noted how her hair was unruly, yet perfectly sleek at the same time. Her lips were a soft pink that pulled tight in a shy frown, and her nose was small and round, reminding him of a button that was oh so tempting to poke. It struck him that he had not studied her eyes yet, as she was looking away out of embarrassment, and he moved to her gaze. His chocolate orbs locked with her deep, cerulean eyes, and for the first time in his life, he was lost for words. She seemed to be having the same problem, for she stuttered when she spoke.

"H-hi…" It seemed like she wanted to look away from him again, but simply couldn't.

Black shook his head slightly and blinked rather fast. When he came to his senses, he offered a grin and a hand.

"Hi, I'm Black. What's your name?"

"W-Whi-"

"You're name's White, right?" He cursed himself inwardly for the rhyme.

She nodded her head slightly and took the hand nervously before saying, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Black shrugged.

"The sign on your door says 'White's Room', so I just assumed that, if this was your room, you would be White."

"Oh…"

They relapsed into semi-awkward silence and White resumed her place behind the overly large bear.

Black stood from her bed and wandered and she watched him carefully, full of awe. He was being somewhat nice to her, yet she had done nothing to make him feel welcome. Not that she was mean, but her shy demeanor was something that had always gotten her teased back at her school in Rustboro City, along with the fact that she was the teachers' daughter. And although Rustboro was a city of sorts, it was nowhere near as large and domineering as Hiun was.

Which lead back to the question as to why Black was being nice. Weren't people native to large cities predominantly apathetic and uninterested in other's lives?

In a bout of confidence, White posed the question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked away from the family portrait on her desk that he had been observing and focused on her, sizing her up for a second, before replying with a shrug.

"'Cause my mom always taught me to be nice to people." He turned back to the picture and added, "Plus, you're pretty."

Her blue eyes widened for a moment before she squeezed them shut and hid her blush in the ear of her bear.

A few more minutes passed before Black's mother appeared at White's door.

"Black, we're going to head back to the apartment now."

Black nodded, and with a smile back at White, he left the room.

White made to follow, but when she reached the door, the arm of her bear caught the hinge and separated from the rest of the body with an ear splitting rip.

Black and his mother looked back to see White standing in a flurry of white stuffing, while White's mother rushed to her side.

"Aw, darling, that was a present from Grandma."

White shrugged and looked away, but for a split second, Black saw a hint of water in her eyes.

White's father started to gather up the stuffing and shove it back into the arm and torso.

"Oh well, it's had a good run. You've had this thing for years; it was bound to break eventually. Guess there's nothing else to do but throw it out."

Black's mother held out her hand with a smile.

"We're heading out anyway, and the garbage disposal is on the way. We'll take it."

He thanked her and she turned to leave once more. Before following, Black offered a last smile and wave to White.

"Bye, White. I guess I'll see you in school soon."

She half-heartedly returned both gestures, but said nothing. Black and his mother exited the apartment and took the elevator to the fourth floor; two below White's and one above Black's. Black's mother opened the hatch next to the elevator, leading to wherever it led. Some sort of garbage room, Black surmised. However, when she was about to stuff the maimed bear down the chute, Black forced it closed.

"Mom, can I… Can I hold on to that for a little bit?"

She smiled, handed him the dismembered bear, and turned toward the elevator. When they entered the gold plated vehicle of sorts, she whispered, "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Black sighed and rolled onto his stomach, remembering how much teasing he had endured that night; from his mother, no less.

He glanced at Mr. Bear himself and muttered, "All for you." He then glanced at White, who was observing herself in the vanity, and corrected himself. "Never mind, it was for her. How much longer, White?"

"Well, you know, Black, normal people spend time to get ready before going somewhere, instead of just throwing on a hat and leaving the house all dirty and sweaty."

Black smirked and thought of the consequences of his words before deciding it was too rich of a chance to pass up.

"Aw, c'mon White, you don't smell _that _bad when we go out."

She scowled and threw more articles of clothing at him, but stopped short of what he was expecting.

Black rolled onto his back again, propped his head up by lacing his fingers behind his head, and resumed his musings.

The second time he entered her room was three years after the first. It had been Christmas Eve and the Parents, as they had come to be known, were in the living room with several other drunken friends and had been watching Christmas specials for a number of hours. Black sometimes questioned whether or not they were more mature than the adults.

He had propped himself on her window sill, the glass pane looking out on the city, just high enough to see the sparkling water fountain surrounded by the trees of the park. Finding that he needed open the window in order to situate himself on the sill, he did so.

"So, Black…" White looked at him with a gleam in her eyes not unlike that of a child. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

He chuckled at how straightforward she had become. When she had arrived at the school, he was the one to play the role of ambassador and show the girl her classes, his cafeteria table, his friends, and, of course, the coldest water fountain. Eventually, he grew on her and she became less shy and more outgoing. Though, he never wasted a chance to make her blush, because it reminded him of how they met.

"White, it's not Christmas yet. We've still got half and hour."

She shook her head vehemently, making her hair even more unruly.

"I don't care, I wanna see! I'll show you what I got you." She held out a box that was rather badly wrapped in silver and red paper, tied with a green bow. He noticed how she kept glancing imploringly at his own, rather large, box, neatly wrapped in solid green wrapping paper. He wondered if the size was what was so tantalizing for her and sighed at how childish she was.

"Alright," he conceded. "But you give me yours first. Mine's bigger." She stuck her tongue out, but shoved the small box into his arms.

He peeled the tape off slowly as possible, just to aggravate her, and he laughed at how predictable she was when she tore the paper off for him.

Black held the trinket up to the light, and White seemed momentarily distracted, biting her lip.

It was a necklace with a small white key dangling from the chain.

"I know a necklace isn't really macho or anything," she said nervously, fiddling with her fingers and the frays of her denim shorts, looking at the carpet. "But I figured it was sentimental, y'know?"

When he looked confused, she blushed.

"You remember the second day of school three years ago, when I had just moved here? We stayed after school 'cause you wanted to show me around and I kinda locked myself in the janitor's closet and you had to pick the lock to get me out."

He shook his head slightly, but remembered halfway through the motion and let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, and you came out crying." he teased.

She blushed harder and scowled. "Shut up."

He stopped laughing, got off the sill, and hugged her. She let out a small yelp of surprise, but returned the gesture.

"Thanks, White. I love it." he said into her hair, and they let go. She held out her hand, and he placed the necklace into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and did the clasp. He reddened slightly as her arms brushed his neck and lingered after the necklace was in place, but White retracted them and he returned to the window sill while she resumed her place on the fluffy bed.

She did nothing for a few moments before Black coughed into his fist and her head snapped up curiously.

He gestured to the unwrapped present still on the floor and chuckled slightly.

"You were all bubbly a second ago."

Her ecstatic smile returned and she leapt to the floor before tearing the pristine paper. She opened the flaps to the cardboard box and froze when she saw what was inside.

His hand shot to the back of his neck and rubbed it, a nervous habit of his, and he looked to the floor as she lifted the white, whole bear out of the box wearing a stunned expression.

"I didn't really pay for anything, and you can see the blood from when I pricked my finger right under the armpit, but you looked so sad when it ripped, so I figured I'd stitch it back together. Sorry it took so long; I had to learn how to stitch and I kept getting it wrong and he's probably missing a lot of stuffi- Shit!"

His nervous rambling was cut short when she launched herself at him, making him almost lose his balance and fall out of the window.

"Th-thank you." She choked out though wet sobs and laughs.

He patted her head awkwardly before returning the hug and burying her head further into his chest. After a few moments of hugging, she looked up at him with ironically watery oceanic eyes. He looked back with his trademark grin, but when she didn't return it, he frowned.

"White, are you okay?"

She shook her head before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

This time, out of sheer surprise, he actually lost his balance and toppled out of her window, onto the fire escape. The rusty metal broke under the pressure and he fell another story before landing with a thud and a groan.

"Black!" White exclaimed, hanging out of her window and looking down at the heap of rust and metal that he had been layered in.

He raised his head slightly and tried to prop himself up on his arm, which collapsed under him.

He called back, "I'm fine. I think my arm's broken."

"Merry Christmas!" came the taunting reply of thousands around the city as the digital clock tower chimed twelve.

Five minutes later, Black was being hauled off of the dilapidated fire escape and into the apartment of the residents who lived directly below White and her family. He sent apologetic looks to them for ruining their Christmas while they looked worried that they had done something wrong. After listening to White apologize to anyone who _would _listen, Black's mother hauled him off to the emergency room for a cast and a tetanus shot.

And for all that had happened to him, Black still couldn't hate that Christmas morning, for he had gotten a new bike from his mother, an Eevee from his cousin, Red, and a kiss from his best friend, White.

He smiled despite the pain of the needle being forced into his arm. Yes, he liked the presents he had gotten that year.

Black chuckled at the memory and asked aloud, "Hey, White? Remember that time you broke my arm on Christmas?"

"No."

He sat up. "Really, now?"

She turned to face him, hands on her hips and holding various articles of upper-body clothing.

"Yes, now."

He grinned. "Oh. Well I seem to remember you kissing me and then throwing me out a window. Or was that some other lucky girl?"

She turned, scowling and said, "You must have Alzheimer's, because that happened on Christmas _Eve_, not Christmas day."

He chuckled at her immaturity. "Ah, I guess you're right."

She nodded. "Of course I'm right, so just go back to whatever the hell you're thinking of and let me choose my clothes in peace." she said with a betraying warm smile.

Black returned the smile and saluted. "Right away, Princess!"

She chuckled and he lay back down on her bed.

The third time he was in her room was another two and a half years later. They had never really spent much time in her room, but the heat was sweltering and he did not feel like being outside. Black mother had not been home, so they decided that they would relax at White's, as her mother promised lemonade and air conditioning, while her father lounged on the couch and read the newspaper; a rare luxury, as it was the first year that not a single student had been required to attend summer school.

Black sat backwards on the chair at the desk, now wary of the window sill, while White sat cross-legged on the bed with Black's Eevee on her lap.

"It's so damn hot!" he complained while slumping forward, leaning on the back of the chair. He glanced up at the girl and Pokémon and his eyes narrowed. "I think I'm gonna turn you into a Glaceon."

She giggled at how one-track minded he could be. "Yeah? Then tell me smarty pants. How are you going to get to Sinnoh? 'Cause my dad told me that the only way to evolve and Eevee into a Glaceon was to train them near a special stone in Sinnoh, and that's even farther away that Hoenn was. You know it took us-"

"Two weeks by boat, I know. But it was a cruise ship, so you guys stopped a lot, right?" the boy said, frowning. "Flying shouldn't take too long, and Red always said I could borrow his Pidgeot, since he never really uses it against his challengers on Mt. Silver."

"But Red lives in Kanto, and that's still pretty far."

"Does May have any Pokémon that know fly?"

"Nope, but she does have a Glaceon, and she's kinda the epitome of girly in the family. Plus, she lives in Hoenn, which is even _farther _away than Kanto."

Black groaned and hit his head on the back of the chair.

"You're really set on this Glaceon thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah, 'cause it's super hot, and I hate the heat! And I was planning on evolving him anyway."

White snorted. "Why don't you just go jump into a pool if you're that desperate?" she asked rhetorically.

His head shot up. "White, you're a genius!"

She smiled affectionately at the boy, though she was utterly lost. "Well, thanks Black!"

He suddenly stood up and motioned for Eevee to come to him. The pokémon stood from its position and trotted over to Black's outstretched hand, bouncing slightly due to the springs of the bed. Black picked the Eevee up and placed it upon its throne on top of his head, where it yawned and nipped at his hat playfully. He then grabbed White's hand and pulled her off the bed with more force than he intended.

They smacked heads, lips touching for the briefest of moments.

White rubbed her head as he apologized profusely, red in the face, and she mused how it wasn't her ideal first kiss, though she couldn't deny that she wanted it to be him.

"It's alright, Black." she confirmed as she pulled him through the door. "Now where are we off to in such a hurry that you had to give me a concussion and steal my first kiss in one go?"

He blushed slightly and stuttered another apology before saying, "I wanted to go to the Department Store. Y'know, to get Eevee a water stone. I figure a Vaporen's better than a Glaceon anyway, since ice beam would probably give me more frostbite than relief from the heat."

She giggled and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and both pretended not to notice that they held hands all the way to their destination, for neither wanted it to end.

"White?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

She looked up from the pile of shorts littering the ground and stared at him curiously; head cocked and brows furrowed.

"Yeah. It was by the fountain in the park, right? It was my birthday and you said you wanted to give me something special." She smiled warmly, but he shook his head with a laugh.

"No, the other one."

She frowned for a moment before snorting and returning to her clothes. "Do not remind me."

He chuckled again and said, "And when we got to the cashier, he thought I'd hit you 'cause you already had a bruise."

"And we held hands all the way home, Mr. Romance." she teased. "Way to woo me."

Black smiled smugly and propped himself up against the headboard. "I have my methods. And if I may remind you, you're not that smooth either, Ms. I-Think-I'll-Show-Him-I-Like-Him-by-Pushing-Him-Out-of-a-Six-Story-Window."

White blushed, but shot back with, "That was your fault idiot. I just kissed you and you go and trip all over yourself."

He scoffed playfully and added, "Whatever."

They both returned to their own business and he tried to recall the fourth time he had been in her room, half a year after the third. However, only bits and pieces came to him this time.

He remembered it was a month or so after he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out and two weeks after their fountain-side kiss. School had reclaimed them from the clutches of Holiday Break a few days after, and during the first weeks back, he found himself climbing the stairs to the sixth floor, rather than the usual method of elevator. Her parents were in the living room and they admonished him for seeing her before completing his homework, but sent him to her room anyway.

When he opened the door, however, White stood in the nude, hair wet and the only articles of clothing covering her being socks. Their eyes locked and widened simultaneously before his legs became jelly and he slumped forward, head gracefully meeting the doorknob on the way down.

He heard her scream his name before blacking out, and felt oddly giddy by the knowledge that she had done so in the nude.

He awoke the next day in a hospital bed, and he mused at how she seemed to send him to the hospital quite often.

Black was informed that he had been out for only a brief period of time by doctors in white coats, and they reminded him of how Red had described Professor Oak. He felt the bandages on his heavy head and glanced around the sterile room to see his mother and White sitting in chairs beside his bed. His mother smiled and stood to hug him, but White focused on the ground, donning a perpetual blush. After explaining that Black had only a minor concussion, and that the bandages were merely to stop the bleeding of a cut on his forehead, they cleared him to be released, but suggested a few days off of school. Needless to say, he was thrilled with his head injury.

His mother drove the two teens back to the apartment building, where both girls led Black to the apartment, worried he might fall again. He made it to his bed, and after asking Black if he needed anything for the umpteenth time, his mother left the room. Black glanced at White, worried she was mad.

"White, I-"

"If you didn't have a head injury, I would smack you."

He winced slightly before noticing that she was grinning, and plastered a stupid grin on his own face, which she giggled at.

"I really am sorry, White. Your parents just sent me to your room, so I figured it was okay. Plus, your door was unlocked, so…"

She smiled and stroked his hair. "It's okay, Black, I understand."

He sighed in relief before inhaling sharply when she leaned in and whispered, "But next time, just ask."

White stood and made her way to the door while he spluttered incoherencies. She turned on her heel with a certain spring in her step, winked at him, and left. If he hadn't caught the light tint of pink on her cheeks, he would've thought he was dreaming.

Black got no sleep that night, and none of his insomnia was due to the light throbbing in his head.

The brown haired boy was pulled out of his room in his mind's eye and thrust into White's room, where his physical body was, by rhythmic snapping and the soft calling of his name. His head shot in his girlfriend's direction and he was met by another sight he had only ever expected in a dream.

"Which one should I wear?"

She held two bras; one a solid red, the other a light blue. However, the thing that had stunned him was that she was no longer wearing a shirt, only a lacy black and white bra to cover her upper body.

"White, your clothes!"

She scoffed, though her cheeks were red.

"C'mon, it's the same exact thing as me wearing a bikini. Not to mention you've seen me even more scantily clad. Now, which one should I wear today?"

"D-does it matter? It's not like people are going to be seeing it anyway." he said, a little defensively.

She grinned and said playfully, "I meant for you, stupid."

He gulped a little, but replied with an equally playful smirk and, "The one you have on right now suits me just fine."

She giggled and flushed before slipping on her usual white tee shirt and brown vest.

"C'mon, we're going to the park to meet up with Cheren and Beru." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. "And then you get to buy me ice cream later."

Black whined. "Do I have to share it with you? 'Cause you know I hate pistachio."

"Only if I beat you to the fountain!"

And as the two raced and laughed, Black thought back to his fifth and most recent visit to her room.

_Yes_, he decided. _I liked this one too_.

**AN: I realize that this was long and pointless, but I'll make other one-shots based off of this one, so bear with me. And yes, some parts were a little racy, but they are fifteen or so. No one can really say they haven't had a somewhat sexual experience by fifteen. Also, I didn't proof-read, so bear with the (most likely) many mistakes. I'll go back and change it later. Thanks for reading, and a review would be appreciated :)**


End file.
